UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO EN FAIRY TAIL
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Ah Gray acaba de hacer lo que nunca nos imaginamos o.o, Lucy se pone demasiado roja su corazón late muy rápido, Juvia y Natsu están que arden , y los celos no tardaran en aparecer en Fairy Tail... Dicen que lo mejor del amor son los triángulos amorosos ¿no?
1. Chapter 1 la palabra es amor

Hola chicos como estan es una linda tarde, jajajaja ya vieron en nuevo episodio del mangade Fairy Tail se quedo bueno sigo esperando el que sigue T.T

Ahora a lo que ibamos les traigo un nuevo Fanfic

Despues de los juegos magicos todo parece normal en el gremio o casi todo jajajajaja

Ultimamente Gray acompaña a Lucy mucho a su casa, un Natsu celoso una Juvia enojada.

Y los sentimientos revueltos de Gray pondra al gremio de cabeza

jajajajaj comencemos

leanlo si pueden.

att: Yoshida-san

* * *

><p><strong><em>La palabra es amor.<em>**

Una hermosa tarde pasaba por la ciudad de Magnolia donde se encontraba el gremio número uno de todo Fiore así es Fairy Tail como siempre eran ruidosos y más esa tarde habían pasado apenas unas tres semanas desde que ganaron los juegos mágicos todos estaban demasiados apurados porque las misiones eran demasiadas.

-Hola hemos regresado-Dijo Natsu al entrar al gremio.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo Mirajane recibiéndolos con su habitual sonrisa y preguntando-Y como estuvo la misión.

-Pues mejor de lo que espere-Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Aunque Natsu destruyo otra vez casi la mitad del pueblo-Dijo Gray al sentarse en una de las mesas.

-Que dices maldito exhibicionista si tú lo destruiste por completo- Dijo Dragneel muy molesto.

-Quieres pelear maldito traga fuego-Y así los dos empezaron una pelea.

-Ellos siempre empiezan con eso jajaja-Dijo Wendy.

-A ver los dos sepárense-Dijo Scarlet golpeándolos y lanzándolos a casi 1 metro de donde se encontraban.

-Erza que te pasa no ves que estaba a punto de ganar-Dijo Fullbuster parándose del suelo, de repente una chica de pelo azul apareció a lo que el reacciono.

-Oh Gray-sama así que ya estaba de regreso-Dijo Juvia quien estaba mirando a Gray con su cara toda roja.

-Bueno donde está el maestro debemos darle el informe de la misión a la cual nos mandó-Dijo Erza.

-Bueno creo que está en su oficina-Dijo Mira con una cara sonriente como siempre.

-Vamos dejen de jugar-Ordeno Scarlet a los demás.

Y así se fueron entrando a la oficina pudieron observar al maestro con cara de frustración porque al parecer ya había llegado la carta del alcalde del pueblo que habían destruido.

-Mocosos saben lo que es esto-Dijo el maestro agarrando la carta en su mano.

-Una carta-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Así es una carta y saben porque llego esta carta-Dijo el maestro muy molesto pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

-No saben hacer otra cosa que no sea destruir media ciudad cierto- Dijo Makarov muy molesto.

-Fue culpa de Natsu- Se apresuró a decir Gray.

-Tú casi la hiciste desaparecer-Le grito Natsu-Quieres pelear…

-¡CALLENSE!-grito Erza a lo que los dos magos se callaron inmediatamente- Maestro que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-JAJAJA-Se empezó a reír el maestro- Nada solo quería espantarlos, bueno pueden irse mientras yo hare la carta de disculpa al alcalde-Dijo con tono triste.

-Fyu que alivio pensé que nos haría "eso"-Dijo Happy llorando.

-Llevo un año se podría decir así aquí y no me han dicho que es "eso"-contesto la rubia molesta.

-Bueno no fue tan malo, bueno me voy-Dijo Erza dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Vamos Happy hay que ir a comprar comida-dijo Natsu a lo que un gatito azul respondió con su habitual "Aye Sr."y salieron disparados.

-Espera Natsu yo también- grito Lucy pero el mago ya se había ido- rayos.

-Creo que nosotras también nos vamos Charle-Dijo Wendy-Buenas noches Lucy-san y Gray-san.

-Buenas noches Wendy-respondieron los dos magos.

-Yo también me voy buenas noches Mira-san-Dijo Lucy y cuando se dirigió a la puerta alguien la detuvo.

-Oye te acompaño-Dijo Gray.

-Que, bueno no me importaría pero porque me vas acompañar- Pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Que tiene somos compañeros vamos-Dijo Fullbuster jalándola de la mano.

-Espera-de repente Lucy sintió un escalofrió pero no puedo ver nada ya que habían salido ya del gremio.

Adentro estaba una muy enojada Juvia no podía creerlo Gray se había ido con Lucy.

-Gray-sama Juvia no puede tolerar esto-Dijo Juvia-Espera Juvia recuerda que Gray-sama-entonces Juvia recordó lo que Gray le había dicho cuando se conocieron por primera vez

(Flashback Juvia)

Durante la guerra contra Phantom.

-Tráeme a Lucy Heartfilia por favor, si lo haces le diré al maestro que detenga esta batalla-dijo la maga de agua ha Gray.

-Hey no digas tonterías-contesto Fullbuster-los dos equipos estamos muy lejos del punto de retirarse, y Lucy es nuestra compañera, No se las estregare aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Así que Lucy intenta jugar sucio-y dirigiéndose a la puerta-Gray-sama Juvia no permitirá que Lucy lo tenga antes que Juvia, te detendré mi rival en el amor-Y cuando Juvia se dirigía hacia la puerta una voz la detuvo.

-Juvia así que aquí estas-dijo el maestro.

-O si Juvia acaba de llegar de una misión también-contesto la maga.

-Me alegro a decir verdad necesito que vayas a otra misión, es necesario que partas hoy no creo que sea tan difícil para ti o tenias otra cosa que hacer-comento el maestro.

-E-esto está bien Juvia saldrá de inmediato para la misión-dijo la maga.

-Bueno acompáñame te diré donde está y lo que tienes que hacer-y se dirigieron los dos a la oficina de Makarov mientras Juvia dijo en su mente "Lucy cuando Juvia regrese te dará una lección" y así Juvia se fue a la misión.

Mientras tanto dirigiéndose al departamento de Lucy los dos magos caminaban en silencio.

-Ashu –Lucy estornudo y de nuevo sintió escalofríos.

-Que pasa de sientes bien- pregunto Gray.

-Si, gracias-comento Lucy.

Los magos siguieron en dirección a la casa de Lucy cuando Gray dijo.

-Oye ¿Algunas vez te has enamorado?- dijo Fullbuster.

-Que, dices- contesto muy exaltada la rubia y su cara se tornó roja.

-Vamos no es para que te pongas así solo me preguntaba ya que eras una chica rica, quizás se te declaro algún chico por ahí- dijo Gray sin voltear a ver a Lucy.

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso no sé qué es estar enamorada- comento Lucy- y pues nunca me llegaron pretendientes-.

-Ya veo- fue lo último que agrego Gray para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Lucy ella se despidió, pero Gray la tomo de la mano pero la soltó rápidamente a lo que solo dijo.

-Buenas Noches-.

-Cla..claro descansa- dijo Lucy y entro rápidamente a su habitación y se acostó en su cama tratando de analizar lo que había pasado esa noche pero no encontró respuestas.

Después de que Lucy entrara Gray se quedó viendo un rato hacia el cuarto de la rubia y después de que esta apago la luz se fue, caminando por las calles su cabeza daba vueltas sobre la misma pregunta que se hizo desde los juegos mágicos "Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella" pensaba Fullbuster.

-Demonios que me pasa- Gray se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se agarró la cabeza tratando de encontrar la respuesta- Solo somos compañeros, amigos no debe haber otra cosa y aparte- Gray guardo silencio y trato de pensar más.

-Demonios, Lucy porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a su departamento.

* * *

><p>O.O se imaginan lo que hara Gray ahora, porque piensa tanto en Lucy quizas tomara una descision que tomaraa a todos de sorpres<p>

ADVERTENCIA

SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

El siguiente capitulo tiene demasiado Gralu...

lealo quien pueda jajajaja

siguiente capitulo:

CONFESION


	2. Chapter 2 Confesion

Que le pasa a Gray acaso el esta...

Y el paso que dara determinara el destino de Lucy y Natsu

Que es lo que pasara con Natsu y Juvia cuando se enteren de la verdad...

Atencion:

demasiado Gralu

se recomienda discrecion jajajja ok no

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONFESION.<em>**

A la mañana siguiente Gray no fue al gremio estuvo dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta.

-Porque sigo así, debe ser algo que comí que me hace pensar en ella- se decía a si mismo- Bueno a Juvia la rechace aunque no debo negar que es muy linda, pero porque Lucy no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza porque exactamente ella.

Siguió caminando hasta que por casualidad pudo observar a una chica rubia que estaba jugando con los niños.

-Oigan chicos a que quieren jugar- Dijo la maga celestial.

-Lucy-onechan podemos ir al rio- dijeron los niños a lo que la chica les contesto que sí y así se fueron.

Gray no pudo soportarlo y los siguió y escondido observo a la chica como jugaba con aquellos niños, su sonrisa era tan hermosa lo que provoco que algo en su pecho se acelerara como se veía tan feliz su cara era hermosa, no pudo no sentir celos de los niños que hacían que Lucy se sintiera feliz, que era ese sentimiento el quería ir allá abrazarla ser parte de esa felicidad ser algo en la vida de ella, pero porque pensaba esas cosas porque quería tener a Lucy solo para él y por fin se dio cuenta.

-Así que eso era- Y sonrió para sí mismo.

Cuando Lucy regresaba del orfanato pasó por uno de los puentes y pudo observar a un chico que estaba recargado en uno de los postes.

-Hola Gray que haces aquí- pregunto la maga al mago de hielo.

-Nada solo paseaba y tu sabes que es peligroso estar sola en lo noche- dijo el mago mirando a la cara de la rubia.

-Vamos soy fuerte y se defenderme- dijo con risa burlona la rubia.

-Bueno ya que estoy de buenas te acompañare a casa- dijo Gray.

-Pero no te eh pedido eso, y a parte porque estas de buenas o sea que si no lo estuvieras no me acompañarías- dijo burlándose la maga.

Y así Gray acompaño a Lucy a casa todo el camino Lucy le hablo de lo que había pasado el día con los niños, entonces gray pregunto.

-Oye Lucy como crees que es la mejor manera de declararte de alguien-.

-Ah porque preguntas eso de repente- comento Lucy.

-Bueno quiero confesarme a una chica pero no sé cómo puedo expresarle lo que siento, así que pensé que me podrías dar un consejo- Respondió Gray un poco sonrojado.

"De seguro es Juvia" pensó Lucy lo cual provoco una ligera sonrisa- Bueno pues primero debes de llevarla a un lugar tranquilo y decírselo ahí, no creo que quiera que los demás escuchen sería vergonzoso, y pues creo que lo más importante ser sincero y decirle todo lo que sientes, creo que eso deberías hacer pero porque no la invitas a salir y estas muy pegado a ella así quizás funcione, no soy muy buena para esas cosas pero eso por mi parte estaría bien- termino de decir la rubia poniendo una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo eso te gustaría a ti no- se burlo Gray de ella.

-Bueno solo es mi opinión no lo sigas si no quieres- contesto molesta Lucy.

-No está bien ahora sé cómo me confesare- dijo Fullbuster agachando la cabeza.

Lucy sentía curiosidad por saber si en verdad era Juvia pero decidió no ser tan curiosa a lo que solo agrego- deberías venir conmigo para cuando vuelva a jugar con los niños, creo que se alegrarían de tener un día nevado- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Lo dices en serio- se sorprendió el mago de hielo.

-Claro y invitamos igual a Natsu y a los demás no crees, seria más divertido- dijo Lucy.

-Que a si tienes razón- contesto Gray desanimado- Pero que tal si un día salimos solo los dos a dar un paseo-.

-Eh claro sería divertido- dijo la maga un poco sorprendida-.

-Al llegar al departamento de Lucy Gray se despidió pero antes pregunto a la chica.

-Mañana iras al gremio no- pregunto Gray.

-Claro ya me siento mejor- dijo muy animada.

-Bueno porque quiero que veas quien es la chica que me gusta- contesto Gray con una sonrisa.

-ES-espera era en serio lo de la confesión- respondió la rubia muy nerviosa.

-Claro por eso ven mañana- y cuando termino de decir eso Gray se fue.

Lucy empezó a subir las escaleras para su habitación pensando en cómo se pondría Juvia cuando Gray se le confesara pues quien más a parte de ella podría gustarle a Gray, de repente se acordó de cuando Géminis se convirtió en Gray había dicho tener cierto interés en ella pero Lucy descarto la idea de inmediato.

Cuando entro a su habitación la estaba esperando cierto chico de cabello rosa con un gatito azul.

-Otra vez que haces en mi habitación- grito Lucy arrojando un libro en la cara de Natsu.

-Que cruel eres solo venimos a verte- contesto el mago.

-Aye estábamos preocupados por ti Lucy pero no estabas cuando llegamos- comento Happy.

-Bueno eso es porque estaba jugando con los niños del orfanato, deberían venir conmigo y jugar con ellos- dijo Lucy quitándose su suéter.

-Y te viniste sola- se apresuro a preguntar Natsu.

-Eh, no me encontré a Gray por casualidad y me acompaño- dijo la maga.

-Que con ese exhibicionista no te hizo nada verdad.

-Natsu como si me fuera hacer algo- aclaro Lucy.

-De todos modos no me gusta que estés a solas con el- dijo Natsu un poco molesto, esto hizo que la maga celestial se pusiera roja.

-Lucy, no tienes comida- Dijo el gatito azul.

-Ya me lo suponía ustedes no venían solo a saludar- dijo Lucy llorando.

Cuando terminaron de comer Happy se quedo dormido, Natsu estaba acostado en la cama mientras Lucy lavaba los platos.

-Vaya que día primero Gray me dice lo de su confesión y ahora Natsu no le gusta que este cercas de Gray que raros son- decía la rubia, después regreso a la habitación y vio a Natsu dormido se acerco y lo vio durmiendo.

-Vaya que cosa, pero a veces puede ser lindo- dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara de Natsu.

Lucy acomodo a Happy con Natsu y otra vez tuvo que dormir en el sillón.

Llegando al gremio la mañana siguiente Lucy les conto a todos que Gray se le iba a declarar a una chica a lo que todos pensaron que seria a Juvia así que todos se las arreglaron para poner un ambiente bueno para que Gray se armara bien de valor para declararse pero el mago de hielo no apareció, para cuando llego ya era de noche y sintió un ambiente muy extraño.

-Que pasa aquí- dijo Fullbuster.

-Los hombres de verdad se arman de valor- contesto Elfman a lo que Evergreen lo callo rápidamente.

-Qué rayos…-contesto Gray a lo que Natsu contesto.

-Vamos hielito ya todos sabemos lo que vas a ser- se burlo de él.

-De que rayos hablas- comento el mago de hielo muy confundido.

-Pero Gray Juvia no ha llegado si la estabas buscando, cuando llegue los dejaremos solos- dijo Mira con una voz burlona.

-Eh y yo porque estaría buscando a Juvia, y porque nos dejarían solos- Contesto Gray.

-Eh como porque, a caso no te le vas a declarar- pregunto confundida Wendy.

-Qué demonios dices porque debería declarármele- contesto molesto Gray.

-Como que porque no me dijiste ayer que te le confesarías a una chica- dijo Lucy- Por supuesto que es ella no.

Gray se quedo en shock- Porque pensaron esa tontería- dijo aun en shock.

-Eh entonces no te le vas a declarar- pregunto Mira muy sorprendida.

-Perdona Gray creí que tú te le confe…- pero Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar pues Fullbuster la jalo y la llevo afuera del gremio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- y así la saco a lo que Natsu grito.

-Oye que está haciendo maldito.

-Creo que debe estar molesto, después de todo Lucy nos dijo todo eso- dijo Charle tomando té- quizás la regañe por eso.

En la parte trasera del gremio Gray arrincono a Lucy en la pared y le dijo.

-Porque dijiste esas cosas- pregunto.

Lucy se avergonzó y dijo- perdóname yo solo quería ayudar, pero creo que lo arruine perdón- y agacho la cabeza.

-Te dije que me confesaría a una chica, que te hizo pensar que era Juvia- pregunto Gray.

-Bueno no lo sé solo lo pens…-pero Gray la callo rápidamente y dijo.

-Hay una chica que me gusta, pero no es Juvia, al principio solo la vi como una novata después como una amiga y compañera, no quise hacer caso a mis sentimientos porque supuse que a mi amigo le gustaba pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo ver como se aleja más de mi.

-Gray porque me dices esas cosas.

-Lucy la chica que me gusta eres tú- dijo Fullbuster y la miro directamente a los ojos- Me gustas Lucy y quiero que estés a mi lado.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil, que acababa de decir, ella era la chica que quería Gray y su cara se tornó roja.

Pero dos personas habían oído la confesión de Gray, Juvia y Natsu habían escuchado todo.

* * *

><p>Gray se le declaro a Lucy, y Juvia Y Natsu han oido todo...<p>

Que es lo que decidira Lucy aceptar ser la novia de Gray o no...

Juvia le declarara la guerra de sangre a Lucy...

Y Natsu apoyara a su mejor amigo o debera interponerse...

no se lo pierdan esto esta que arde...

Siguiente cap:

habra Nalu y Gralu (Por fin algo de Nalu :3 )... el gremio explotara en celos...


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos compartidos

Hola aquí el siguiente capitulo... Kaede viene con más de su fic :3

Gray se le a confesado a Lucy, pero Juvia y Natsu lo han oido todo...

Que desición tomara Lucy...

Que hará Juvia para no caer en la tristeza y ser como antes...

Y que desición tomara Natsu aceptara la relación de estos dos o se interpondrá...

Y POR CIERTO NO SE OLVIDEN DE VER EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE FAIRY TAIL... :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>SENTIMIENTOS COMPARTIDOS.<strong>_

-Me gustas Lucy, quiero que seas mi novia- había dicho Gray.

"Que está pasando, espera yo soy esa chica porque yo…" se preguntó en su mente la maga.

-Que dices Lucy, quieres ser mi novia- dijo Fullbuster aun con los brazos en la pared- O acaso te gusta alguien más.

"Que si me gusta alguien más…" pensó Lucy pero, no sabía que hacer pero no es que no le gustara Gray le gustaba lo quería pero de qué forma románticamente, pero que es el amor como debía saber si era amor o no solo pudo decir.

-Gray déjame pensar, mi cabeza está muy revuelta nunca me imaginé que yo…- pero no pudo continuar por Gray la tomo y le dio un abrazo la maga celestial solo se quedó inmóvil no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Está bien esperare, pero piénsalo bien por favor- dijo Fullbuster y la aparto y solo pudo tocar su mejilla porque la rubia había salido a toda prisa.

Gray solo vio la espalda de la rubia alejándose, pero entonces percibió a otra chica de cabello azul que estaba parada en un árbol con la cara perdida, no podía creer que Juvia había oído todo.

-Juvia a qué hora llegaste- pregunto Gray observando a la maga de agua quien no dijo nada.

-Lo que visto, yo en verdad lo sien…- pero fullbuster no pudo acabar la frase porque la maga empezó a gritar.

-Usted había dicho que no le gustaba Lucy, que eran imaginaciones de Juvia pero ahora usted acaba de decir esas palabras Gray-sama no es justo- comenzó a gritar la maga de agua- Creí que si no le gustaba nadie podría convertirme en algo más que su amiga Gray-sama pero ahora todo ya se terminó.

-Juvia yo lo siento en verdad sé que no podrás perdonar pero, no sé qué decirte solo lo siento- cuando termino de decir estas palabras Juvia salió corriendo y la hermosa noche de Luna cambio a un cielo nublado Gray solo miro al cielo y dijo "Estos son mis sentimientos lo siento lluvia."

_Mientras tanto adentro del gremio._

Natsu azoto la puerta del gremio y entro parecía zombie no podía olvidar las palabras que había dicho Gray él estaba enamorado de Lucy, y ahora que.

-Natsu que te pasa porque vienes así- Pregunto Erza al ver al mago de fuego.

-A Gray le guss…- dijo el mago aun con la cabeza agachada.

-Que dices no te oigo- dijo Erza entonces el mago se levantó todo enojado y grito.

-AH GRAY LE GUSTA LUCY DEMONIOS YA OISTE.-

-Que dices- Erza se quedó sorprendida al igual que los otros del gremio.

-Que no puede ser seguro que escuchaste bien- dijo Mira al acercarse rápido al mago de fuego.

-Si no me creen pregúntenselo a Juvia- y diciendo esto último Natsu salió corriendo del gremio y Happy fue tras de él.

-Que Juvia escucho también- se levantó Levy muy triste y en ese momento empezó a llover.

-Que chicos tan tontos- diciendo esto Erza salió corriendo del gremio.

-Creo que esto se está poniendo feo- dijo Mira quien también salió del gremio.

-Eh a donde va Mira-nee- pregunto Lissana que bajaba del segundo piso junto con Elfman.

-Acaso no escucharon, al parecer Natsu y Juvia escucharon que la persona de la que Gray está enamorado es Lucy.

-QUEEEEE…-Gritaron los dos hermanos.

Lissana tomo su sueter y salio a toda prisa.

-Que pasara ahora- dijo Levy mientras miraba a la ventana "Juvia debe estar llorando".

Lissana buscaba a Natsu y lo encontró en la playa mojándose, al lado de él un gatito lloraba pero Natsu no respondía cuando Lissana se acercó Happy la vio y fue directo a ella.

-Mira Natsu no me responde- dijo Happy llorando.

-Hablare con el Happy ve a casa y descansa no te preocupes vale- dijo la maga y Happy se fue a casa, Lissana se sentó al lado del mago de fuego.

-Que haces aquí te mojaras ve a casa- le dijo con una voz desanimada a Lissana.

-Tu igual deberías irte- dijo pero el mago no hablo- Te duele verdad.

Pero Natsu no respondió.

-Porque Natsu si te duele no vas y le dices a Lucy que la quieres eh- al terminar estas palabras Natsu se levantó y grito.

-A mi no me gusta a parte…- pero fue interrumpido por Lissana que igualmente grito.

-A quien quieres engañar eh, mírate parece como si te hubieras muerto, porque te quieres engañar a ti mismo Natsu- dijo la maga- Acaso no te das cuenta que tu quieres también a Lucy, pero eres demasiado terco.

-No yo no- dijo Natsu y se volvió a sentar.

-Que te lo impide ahora- pregunto Lissana.

-Es cierto y me gusta Lucy de echo siempre me gusto- dijo Natsu- Queria decircelo pero pensaba que a ella no le podría gustar.-

-Y porque no se lo dices ahora- comento Lissana- ahora que te detiene.

-Mi mejor amigo se confesó, eso es lo que me detiene ahora- dijo Natsu con voz triste.

-Vaya, pero entonces no vas a luchar por ella- dijo Lissana.

-Que acaso no me escuchaste Gray le dijo…- Pero Natsu fue interrumpido por Lissana.

-Entonces no vas a decir nada, vas a ver como ella se va de tu lado, cierto es tu mejor amigo pero Lucy aun no es nada de él no le ha respondido, que tal si ella no siente lo mismo por el o esta confundida a ver dime, porque eres tan cobarde y no le dices, que tal si a ella igual le gustas.- dijo Lissana enojada.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso Gray es mi amigo pero en verdad duele- dijo el mago con una sonrisa finjida.

-Nunca pensé que te volvieras un cobarde- se levantó Lissana- Entonces observa como ella se va de tu lado, es cierto Natsu Gray es tu amigo pero Lucy no ha decidido todavía tienes oportunidad, no hagas que me decepcione de ti ve i dile tus sentimientos.

Lissana se fue de la playa y Natsu se quedó mirando al cielo oscuro Juvia también estaba triste al igual que el pero tenía razón Lissana Lucy no había dicho que sí, ahora la pregunta era a quien quiere Lucy, Natsu se acostó y sonrío y dijo.

-Después de todo Gray y yo somos amigos y rivales creo que esta vez no lo dejare ganar- término de decir con una sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto_

Erza iba buscando a cierta maga que había ocasionado esta lluvia, hasta que la encontró debajo del puente con la mirada perdida Erza se acercó a ella y dijo.

-Que haces ahí- pregunto Scarlet.

Juvia levanto la mirada hacia Erza y dijo- Erza-san que hace aquí- pregunto la maga.

-Nada y tú porque estas así- dijo Scarlet Juvia bajo la mirada y dijo.

-Juvia fue una tonta, Juvia creyó que Gray-sama quizás algún día podría enamorarse de ella pero ahora- se quedó callada y continuo- A Gray-sama le gusta Lucy no puedo competir con ella, ya que Gray-sama fue el que dijo que la quería si hubiera sido al revés quizás podría a ver ganado- Y solo dio una pequeña carcajada de repente la chica de agua fue jalada y un cálido abrazo recibió Erza empezó a hablar.

-Llora ahora después de llorar esta noche no volverás a llorar, saca todo tu dolor, tu tristeza porque después de esta noche no volverás a llorar- dijo Erza.

-Erza-san que hace, Juvia no…- Pero la maga empezó a derramar lágrimas y se aferró a Erza llorando y gritando lo que provoco que la lluvia empezara a caer más duro.

-Llora Juvia pero después de hoy ninguna lagrima deberá salir- dijo Erza aun abrazando a la chica de lluvia.

-Juvia en verdad ama a Gray-sama pero ahora Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea feliz aunque no sea con ella pero. Pero…, duele demasiado Juvia no odia a Lucy pero Juvia se odia a si misma por no poder dejar de amar a Gray-sama.

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas, mientras que Mira las veía desde arriba.

-Vaya Erza en verdad que eres extraordinaria- dijo la maga sonriendo y diciendo a las dos chicas que estaban abrazadas.

Lucy estaba en su departamento pensando, que estaba pasando porque tenía que ocurrir esto, deseo regresar el tiempo e impedir que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Gray pero ya no podía hacer eso solo enfrentar la realidad pero que es lo que en verdad sentía por Gray.

Lucy no se apareció en el gremio por una semana no podía enfrentarse a Gray no sabía que responder así que decidió ocultarse por un tiempo si eso era huir pero que otra cosa podía hacer.

_Mientras tanto._

Gray se encontró con Natsu quien también no había ido al gremio.

-Viniste flamita- dijo Fullbuster.

-Para que me hablaste, no ves que estaba comiendo- dijo Natsu molesto.

Gray puso una cara seria y dijo- Natsu me le confesé a Lucy- .

Natsu solo se quedó callado y agrego- Y luego que te dijo-.

-Aun no me ha contestado pero no voy a renunciar hasta que ella me diga sus sentimientos, quería que lo supieras Natsu, también te gusta Lucy- pregunto Fullbuster.

-Sí, así es a mí me gusta Lucy, pero no me voy a pelear contigo ni nada de eso Gray- dijo Natsu- Tú me ganaste al confesarle primero tus sentimientos pero no te ha contestado así que no me dejare ganar escuchaste hielito- dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa.

-Bien Flamita veamos quien es el que consigue el corazón de Lucy, pero sin remordimientos si escoge a algunos de los dos verdad- señalo Gray a lo que Natsu contesto.

-Por supuesto, estoy encendido, Gray no perderé contra ti- continuo Dragneel- Y más si es por el amor de Lucy.

Así los dos magos sonrieron y prosiguieron su camino, Gray iba a la casa de Lucy pues no había ido últimamente al gremio pero cruzando un puente pudo observar a cierta chica de cabello azul que lo esperaba cuando se paró enfrente de ella le dijo.

-Como estas Juvia- dijo Gray.

-Muy bien Gray-sama- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Juvia sobre la otra vez.-

-Lo se Gray-sama Juvia pide una disculpa por su comportamiento tan inmaduro, Juvia entiende que usted ame a Lucy así que Juvia no se interpondrá- dijo la maga con la cara en alto.

-Ya veo así que tu…- pero el mago no pudo terminar por la maga sonrío y grito.

-Gray-sama pero eso no significa que Juvia lo dejara de amar- dijo la maga a lo que Fullbuster se quedó sorprendido- Quizás a usted le guste Lucy pero Juvia no dejara de amarlo así que, Juvia espera que sea feliz, si algún día Lucy lo rechaza Juvia estará a su lado, Juvia le desea suerte adiós- Termino de decir la maga y salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Gray se puso todo rojo no podía creer lo que le había dicho Juvia- Esa chica sí que es extraña- diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Waaaaa se declararon la guerra this is かわいい (kawaii) niiiii y ya que hoy estoy de buenas está la promoción 2x1 xD<p>

Natsu no dejara que Gray gane a Lucy ya acepto que esta enamorado de ella (obvio :3 )

Juvia igual no dejara escapar a Gray, su felicidad sera la de ella...

Ahora solo falta ver la descidion final de Lucy a quien elegira...

Siguiente capitulo:

NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA

Esto estara demasiado ardiente...

habra Nalu jijijijijijiji


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestra primera cita

Se desvordan los celos en Fairy Tail waaaa

Gray y Natsu s han declarado la guerra por el amor de Lucy...

Juvia decidio que si Gray es feliz aunque no sea con ella no importa ella sera feliz...

Pero ahora la descision final es de la maga celestial por fin aquien escogera...

Al dragon Slayer o al Mago de Hielo 3

contenido el dia de hoy Nalu ... :3

Y Erza Wendy Y Charle seran testigos de los celos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA.<strong>_

Lucy salía de su casa pero vio a un chico de cabello peli rosado recargado en la pared la chica se acercó a él.

-Natsu que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en el gremio-dijo la maga.

-Bueno quería venir a ver como estabas- le sonrío Natsu y Lucy sonrío igual.

-Ya veo y Happy- pregunto Lucy- No viene contigo.

-No él se fue a una misión con Charle y Wendy- dijo Natsu- Pero porque estas tan deprimida algo ocurrió.-

-No es que…- Lucy pensaba que el quizás sabría lo de Gray pero no pudo decírselo algo en su pecho le dolía si se lo decía.

-Bueno no importa, quieres salir a pasear- dijo con una sonrisa Draagneel.

-Que dices- Lucy contesto- Salir los dos solos…-

-Sí, hay una feria en la ciudad que tal si vamos- dijo Natsu.

-Una feria en serio vamos- dijo Lucy y agarrando la mano de Natsu y salió corriendo con él Natsu solo se rio y fueron.

En un callejón Gray había visto todo estaba enojado como Natsu le pudo ganar.

-Natsu, maldito así que te adelantas para tomar ventaja.- dijo el mago.

-Así que Natsu no pierde el tiempo- dijo Erza quien había visto todo.

-ERZA- Grito exaltado el mago.

-Hola Gray, veo que Natsu no dejare que te quedes con Lucy- dijo Scarlet con una cara de risa.

-Ya veo entonces a Natsu-san también le gusta Lucy-san- dijo Wendy.

-Wendy que haces- dijo fullbuster exaltado- espera que hacen todos aquí.

-Jajaja bueno hemos llegado de una misión y vimos que hacías una escena de celos así que por eso venimos- dijo Charle riéndose.

-Aye Gray acaso seguirás a Natsu y Lucy- dijo el gatito azul.

-Así es no me detengan-dijo Fullbuster a lo que Scarlet agrego- Sera interesante sigamoslos todos.- termino diciendo Erza.

-Porque vendrán todos- dijo Gray enojado.

-Bueno supongo que tú y Natsu jugaran limpio por el amor de Lucy, así que me encargare de que no arruines su cita.- termino diciendo Scarlet.

-Eso no es una cita- grito Fullbuster.

-Lo que sea debes jugar Limpio Gray entendido, o tienes alguna objeción- dijo Scarlet poniendo una cara de miedo.

-No en absoluto- dijo el mago de hielo asustado.

-Bueno sigámoslos- ordeno Scarlet.

Natsu y Lucy estaban pasándoselas bien aunque Natsu se reusó a subirse a los juegos Lucy no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se subió a todos.

-Esto es divertido Natsu- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa-

Natsu y ella reían mucho sobre los payasos y todo eso hasta que se detuvieron en un puesto de peluches, Lucy había intentado como 10 veces y no lograba tirar ese peluche en forma de pingüino.

-Ah no puedo- Grito Lucy toda enojada.

-Déjame a mi te lo conseguiré- dijo Natsu.

-No yo quiero hacerlo por mí misma- dijo la maga celestial sacando otra monedad.

-Bueno ya que no tienes remedio- se acercó Natsu al cuerpo de la rubia y puso sus manos sobre los de ella.

-Qu…que haces Natsu- grito la maga poniéndose súper roja.

-Te ayudare de esta manera para que consigas tu peluche, vamos- Dijo y se pegó más a la maga celestial- Concéntrate apunta directo al peluche.

"Como quieres que me concentre cuando estás tan pegado…" dijo en su mente Lucy, Natsu sujeto las manos de la maga que sostenían la escopeta lista para lanzar el disparo, Lucy podía sentir la reparación de Natsu una de sus manos sostenía sus manos y la otra sus cadera, el corazón de Lucy empezó a latir demasiado rápido incluso sintió como los colores rojo surgían en su cara entonces cuando disparo el peluche cayó al suelo.

-Bien lo logre- dijo Lucy olvidándose de las manos que sostenían su cuerpo ya que cuando esta celebro Natsu cayó al suelo- Natsu se giró la maga- Que te paso.-

A Natsu le había pegado una piedra en la frente- Ay duele- gritaba el dragón Slayer tirado en el piso.

-Natsu aguanta- dijo la maga- Espera que hace esta piedra aquí.

Entre los arbustos Erza sacudía a Gray, y Wendy solo se reía al igual que Charle.

-Que malo Gray porque le lanzas piedras a Natsu- dijo Happy enojado.

-Te dije que no jugaras sucio Gray- dijo Scarlet furiosa-

-Vamos solo le pegue un poco, que querías que hiciera me moría de celos- dijo Gray molesto.

-Así que esa fue la razón, típico de un hombre celoso- dijo Charle agarrando su frente.

-Waaaa Natsu pobre de ti- dijo Happy llorando.

Lucy ayudo a Natsu a pararse después de ganar su peluche siguieron juagando mas y comieron así se la pasaron hasta que llego la noche y Natsu llevo a Lucy a su casa al llegar ahí Lucy se despidió.

-Gracias Natsu estuvo muy divertido- dijo la maga celestial poniendo una enorme sonrisa.

-De nada también me divertí mucho- dijo Natsu poniendo una linda sonrisa aquella sonrisa que solo era para Lucy- Esto se consideraría nuestra primera cita no.

-Q…que dices- abrió mucho los ojos cuando Natsu dijo la palabra cita, ella lo había pensado pero lo descarto esto hizo que se pusiera muy roja.

-Es la primera vez que vamos solos alguna parte sin Happy así que seria una cita- sonrio de nuevo el mago de fuego.

-Bueno si lo pones de ese modo tienes razón- dijo muy avergonzada la maga aun con la cara roja.

-Bueno me marcho Happy debe haber llegado ya- Natsu se disponía a irse pero antes de eso abrazo a Lucy, la maga celestial se quedo en shock que estaba pasando.

-Na…Natsu- dijo la maga pero solo escucho una voz diciendo.

-Duerme bien- Natsu se separo de ella y se fue.

Lucy no pudo mantenerse de pie y callo de rodillas, su corazón latía muy fuerte nunca antes había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero se recupero y solo sonrió y dijo- Natsu en verdad que eres raro-.

Mientras tanto….

-Gray donde te metiste- gritaban los demás pues el mago de hielo se les había escapado.

-Gray-san donde te metiste- gritaba Wendy en eso vio a una chica de cabello azul.

-Juvia- dijo Erza deteniéndose.

-Erza-san chico que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto Juvia al ver a los demás.

- Buscábamos a Gray se nos desapareció- dijo Happy.

-A Gray-sama Juvia lo vio pasar hace un momento, creo que iba para su departamento- contesto la maga de agua.

-Como te encuentras- pregunto Scarlet- Ya estas mejor.-

-Sí, Juvia ya está mejor, gracias a usted Erza-san Juvia ahora sabe que debe hacer- dijo la maga poniendo una enorme sonrisa

-Ya veo que bien, si necesitas ayuda recuerda que me puedes contar lo que sea- dijo Scarlet poniendo una sonrisa.

-Oh chicos que hacen aquí- dijo Natsu que los había encontrado-

-Natsu-san pensamos que ya se había ido- dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-Eh de echo si, solo que pude verlos de lejos,- continuo- Bueno Happy vámonos a casa debes estar cansado- dijo Natsu a lo que un gatito azul contesto con su Aye pero Juvia lo detuvo.

-Natsu-san Juvia necesita pedirle un favor- dijo la maga de agua.-

-Que es dime- dijo Natsu.-

-No se interponga en la felicdad de Gray-sama- dijo Juvia a lo que el Dragón Slayer dijo.-

-Que te pasa, el se interpone en mi camino- dijo muy exaltado Natsu.

-Natsu-san por favor no se meta en su camino- repitió la maga.

-Yo haré lo que se me plazca- grito Natsu.

Y así empezó una pelea entre la maga de agua y el mago de fuego los demás solo los veían y reían y así termino otro día.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó y vio el peluche que había ganado con la ayuda de Natsu y sonrió, se baño y arreglo, ahora decidida a ir al gremio y enfrentarse a Gray pero al salir de su departamento alguien la jalo y la llevo al callejón.

-Que carajos- dijo Lucy pero se dio cuenta que era Gray y su cara se torno roja- -Gra…Gray que haces aquí tan temprano.-

-Vine a verte que está prohibido- dijo Gray mientras miraba a la rubia.

-No, pe…pero hay horas determinadas y eso…-No continuo la maga no sabía que decir de repente el aire se torno pesado.

-Me entere que ayer saliste con Natsu- dijo Gray un poco molesto.

-Que como te enteraste… digo que dices- contesto muy nerviosa la maga.

-A este paso quizás lo elijas a él en vez de a mi- dijo Gray agachando la cabeza.

-Que dices Gray- contesto Lucy confundida "Elegiría a Natsu" pensó la rubia.

-Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron este día te la pasaras conmigo- dijo Gray alzando la cabeza y poniendo una gran sonrisa.

-Que estás diciendo…-pero Lucy ya no pudo decir nada pues el mago de hielo agarro su mano y se la llevo a la fuerza.

-Espera Gray…..-

Mientras tanto Mira pasaba por enfrente de un pastelería cuando salió de comprar pudo observar a Gray que iba jalando a Lucy.

-Espera Gray como que nos vamos a Onibas- gritaba la maga celestial tratando de zafarse de Gray.

-No es obvio escuche que tienen una exposición de arte a ti te gustan esas cosas no, elegí ese lugar para nuestra cita- dijo Fullbuster sin soltar la mano de la maga.

"El eligió ese lugar porque sabe que me gusta el arte…" dijo en su mente poniéndose roja pero luego volvió a la realidad- Bueno es cierto pero deberíamos planearlo- dijo aun gritando la maga.

-Ayer tú y Natsu no lo planearon así que porque nosotros si deberíamos vamos ya tengo todo comprado- y así Gray jalo más deprisa a Lucy.

-Waaa que alguien me ayude- dijo la maga celestial.

-Oh vaya, vaya me pregunto que pasara si…-dijo Mira poniendo una risa diabólica.

Todos estaban en el gremio Natsu y Happy comiendo como siempre, Erza esta platicando con Cana, Wendy y Charle platicaban con Levy entonces llego Mira con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola a todos- dijo la maga muy alegre, y al ver a Natsu se dirigió hacia el- Oye Natsu acaso Lucy no va a venir- pregunto la maga.

-Dijo que si peor no ha llegado- dijo Dragneel aun comiendo.

-De seguro se quedo dormida- dijo Happy agarrando un pescado.

-Que raro pues acabo de verla junto a Gray- dijo sonriendo Mira.

-QUEEEEEE…-Grito Dragneel- Que hacían juntos.

-Bueno alcance a oír que iban a una cita en Onibas y Lucy se venia jalando, creo que no quería o si- dijo Mira mirando a Natsu muy sonriente.

-Demonios ese maldito, Happy nos vamos a Onibas- dijo Dragneel pero cuando estaban a punto de salir Scarlet los detuvo.

-Que crees que haces Natsu, te dire como le dije a Gray jueguen limpio si van a ver quien elige Lucy no estropeen la cita del otro,- explico Erza.

-Pero no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada, solo los vijilare y no dejare que Gray haga cosas extrañas- dijo Natsu expulsando llamas por todo el lugar.

-Así es Natsu véngate por la piedra que te lanzo ayer- dijo Happy pero rapido se tapo la boca.

.Que dijistes es idiota me la lanzo. Ahora con mayor razón no lo dejare hacer lo que quiera- dijo Natsu.

-Bien en ese caso- dijo Erza.

Ya en la estación el tren está listo para partir.

-Natsu debes ganarle a Gray- dijo Happy.

-No dejare que ese idiota se salga con la suya- dijo Natsu pero grito- Porque vienen ustedes conmigo.

Erza, Wendy y Charle iban a ir con el, por supuesto fue idea de Erza.

-Claro que vamos no dejare que juegues limpio- dijo Scarlet- O a caso tienes algún problema con que vayamos- dijo Erza poniendo una cara aterradora a lo que Natsu solo respondió con miedo No.

-Eso está bien pero- dijo Charle y señalando dijo- Porque ella también viene.

-Juvia tiene curiosidad y así no dejara que Natsu-san se meta en el camino de Gray-sama- dijo la albina señalando a Natsu.

-Di lo que quieras no dejare que Gray se quede con Lucy- dijo Dragneel y los dos magos se miraban con rivalidad.

"No dejare que Lucy se quede con ese tipo" decía Natsu en su mente.

"Juvia no dejara que Natsu estropee la felicidad de Gray-sama, y también evitare que Gray-sama bese a Lucy, no Juvia debe pensar solo en su felicidad, pero si Natsu-san arruina su cita puede que Lucy rechace a Gray-sama pero eso lo pondrá triste, NOOOOO es la felicidad de Gray-sama su felicidad…" decía la maga de agua contradiciéndose a sí misma.

-Sí que será un viaje largo- dijo Wendy.

Y asi los magos salieron, para ir de chismosos a la cita de Gray y Lucy aunque la diversión está a punto de estallar.

* * *

><p>Que lindo Lucy Y Natsu tuvieron su primera cita esto hizo que el corazón de Lucy se agitara entonces esto significa que elegirá a Natsu?<p>

Pero Gray la secuestra y se la lleva a su cita en otra ciudad para que según Natsu no se enterara pero...

jajajajaj Mira no se quedo callada .

el siguiente capitulo veremos la romántica cita de Gray y Lucy bueno eso si Natsu y Juvia se lo permiten jajajajjajajajajaja :3

Y que les pareció :3 si les gusto espero sus Reviews ...

Siguiente capitulo.

EL MAGO DE HIELO. no se lo pierdan

Contenido Gralu y mucha diversion...

Veremos celos por donde sea...


	5. Chapter 5 El mago de hielo

Bueno Gray no se puede quedar atrás así que invito a una cita a Lucy o eso se podria decir ajajajjajaaj w

Ahora el mismo grupo de magos que lo siguieron el día anterior seguirán a esta pareja pero sus locuras no cesaran ...

Disfrútenlo :3

cierto este capitulo contiene mucho Gralu jajaja...

pero también Lyvia, y muchos pero muchos celos por parte de Natsu y Juvia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL MAGO DE HIELO.<strong>_

Llegando a la estación de Onibas el grupo de espionaje había llegado.

-Bien hemos llegado- dijo Scarlet bajando del tren.

-Ahora nuestro trabajo es impedir la cita de Gray y Lucy- dijo Happy.

-Si serás tonto, solo hemos venido para evitar que Natsu juegue sucio- dijo Charle al gato azul.

-Bueno y que hacemos con Natsu-san- dijo Wendy viendo al mago aun mareado por el viaje- No quiso que le pusiera el hechizo así que…-

-Déjalo así quizás se reponga pronto, a todo esto donde estarán esos dos- dijo Erza observando a su alrededor.

-Juvia escucho que estarían en una exposición de arte- dijo la maga de agua.

-Bien entonces vamos hacia allá- dijo Erza a lo que todos dijeron "si" pero entonces.

-Oh que hacen aquí Fairy Tail- dijo el mago de hielo.

-Lyon- dijo Erza.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto Happy sorprendido.

-Hemos venido al baile que se hará en la ciudad eso es amor- dijo Chelia- Wendy- se dirigió a la dragón Slayer.

Juvia a ver al mago de hielo quiso esconderse pero este la vio.

-Juvia- dijo Lyon y se acerco a la maga de agua- Es obra del destino que nos encontráramos aquí.

-Juvia piensa que es una coincidencia, a parte Juvia no ha venido por ningún baile- dijo Juvia tratando de separarse de Lyon.

-N..nosotros hemos venido a espiar la cita de Lucy- dijo Happy comiendo un gran pescado.

-ESPIAR- Gritaron todos.

-Esto no es espiar es solo…, Seguirlos y ver que las cosas salgan bien- dijo Scarlet muy sonrojada.

-No es lo mismo que espiar- dijo Chelia a Wendy.

-Jajaja Erza-san no quiere aceptar que estamos espiándolos- contesto Wendy.

-Lucy, la chica rubia, y porque la espían- dijo Lyon confundido.

-Te dije que no es espiar, y pues perdona pero no te incumbe- dijo Scarlet seria.

-Es que Lucy salió en una cita con Gray y queremos impedirlo, bueno algo así- dijo Happy.

-Quueee Gray salió en una cita con alguien más- grito el mago de hielo.

-HAAAPPPYYYY- Grito Erza y le dio un golpe a Happy.

-SI serás tonto lo que no queríamos es que se enteraran- dijo Wendy viendo al gato hecho polvo en el piso.

-Lo siento Erza- dijo el gatito azul llorando.

-Eso es amor- Grito Chelia.

Lyon empezó a mirar a Juvia pudo ver su tristeza así que.

-Juvia ya que Gray tiene una cita nosotros no nos podemos quedar atrás- dijo Lyon y agarro la mano de la chica de agua lo cual la puso nerviosa.

-WAA a que se refiere Lyon-sama- dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-Tengamos una cita así le enseñaremos a Gray que nuestro destino es estar juntos- dijo Lyon y así se llevo a la chica.

-No espere Lyon-sama, Juvia no venía a una citaa…- solo se oyó el eco de la maga de agua porque el chico de hielo ya se la había llevado.

-Vaya que paso aquí- dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-Lyooonnn como puedes dejarme atrás eso no es amor- grito Chelia.

-Bueno creo que se divertirán así que nosotros solo busquemos a Gray y Lucy- diciendo esto Scarlet, Natsu reacciono.

-Eh revivido, donde estas Gray…- El Dragón Slayer iba a salir corriendo pero Erza lo golpeo y no pudo seguir.

-Q…que haces Erza- dijo Natsu tirado en el piso.

-Dije que te calmaras- respondió Erza.

-Pero Erza-san no dijiste nada de hecho- dijo Wendy.

-Solo estamos aquí para observar cómo va su cita, te dije que no intervinieras si tu y Gray van a jugar limpio no debes estropear sus logros, ayer Gray quiso hacer lo mismo pero no deje que estropeara tu cita así que Natsu haz lo mismo- dijo Scarlet a lo que Natsu solo bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien pero, si ese maldito obliga a Lucy hacer algo raro lo golpeare entendido- Grito Dragneel.

-Está bien, después de todo no puedo competir con tus celos- dijo Erza poniéndose la mano en la cabeza- Pero solo si hace algo raro.-

Natsu solo asintió y todos fueron en busca de los magos que tenían su primera cita.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad Gray y Lucy caminaban rumbo a la exposición por supuestos agarrados de la mano a lo cual Lucy iba super sonrojada.

-Gray puedes soltar mi mano- dijo la maga muy avergonzada, Gray se detuvo y miro a la maga celestial.

-No lo hare, acaso no entiendes que esto me hace feliz aunque sea solo agarrarnos las manos- dijo Fullbuster sonrojándose un poco.

-Eh bueno pero…- dijo Lucy poniéndose más roja.

-Solo hoy quiero estar así contigo después de todo quiero que me elijas a mi debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo el mago de hielo y siguió caminando.

Lucy supuso a lo que se refería Gray había pasado ya una semana desde que Gray le había dicho que la quería, pero ella solo no le contesto y no lo quería ver, pero ahora ahí estaban los dos, el tratando de ganar su corazón, esto puso a Lucy mas nerviosa.

-Pero que…- dijo Gray alzando su vista.

-Que pasa Gray- dijo Lucy mirando a la dirección de Gray y pudo notar a una chica de cabello azul y un chico de cabello blanco agarrados de la mano "Juvia" dijo la maga celestial es su mente "Espera mi mano y la de Gray están…. Waaaa ella me va a matar" dijo en su mente y soltó algunas lagrimas.

Pero pudo notar que la maga solo bajo la mirada cuando los vio acaso ella ya sabia sobre lo de Gray.

-Hola Gray que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí- dijo Lyon sonriendo y sosteniendo aun más la mano de Juvia.

-Que haces Lyon- dijo Gray mirando a los dos magos- Porque Juvia y tu están juntos.-

-Que acaso no es obvio Juvia acepto salir conmigo- dijo Lyon atrayendo mas a su cuerpo a Juvia, la maga de agua solo bajo la cabeza.

-No bromees- grito Gray y solto la mano de Lucy- te dije que no te acercaras a alguien de mi gremio Juvia es mi compañera así que sueltaña.-

-Que te pasa Gray Juvia cepto salir conmigo eso que tiene de malo, no le estoy haciendo nada- dijo Lyon sonriendo.-

-Eso es verdad Juvia- pregunto Gray pero la chica no alzo la mirada, así que solo pudo agregar- Esta bien si ella está contigo por su voluntad no me incumbe,.

-Vez sí que eres un tonto Gray- dijo Lyon riéndose.

-A quien llamas tonto- dijo Gray a Lyon y así empezaron a pelear los dos.

-"Que pasa aquí es lo que creo y Gray acaba de hacer una escena de celos por Juvia"- dijo en su mete Lucy-" Pero no se supone que está enamorado de mi, bueno no me importa de seguro solo a dicho todo eso para molestarme, eh porque estoy tan molesta"- se pregunto la maga celestial y solo volteo a ver a los dos magos peleándose y a Juvia tratando de detenerlos- "Bueno ya que no hay nada que hacer yo me largo"- Y así Lucy salió de escena en cuclillas hasta que pudo correr.

-Espera Gray- ordeno Lyon separando a Gray de el.

-Que pasa- dijo Gray limpiándose la barbilla.

-Por lo que entendí estabas en una cita no, con Lucy si no mal recuerdo- pregunto el chico de hielo.

-Eh, así es porque lo preguntas espera como lo sabes- respondió Fullbuster confundido.

-Pues- señalo Lyon a la dirección en donde Lucy había corrido- Al parecer tu cita se ha escapado.

-QUEE- grito Gray- Lucy eso no es justo, todo es tu culpa Lyon- y diciendo esto Gray salió detrás de Lucy.

-Qué rayos pensé que ellos dos se gustab…- pero Lyon no termino de dcir la frase pues pudo observar a la chica de agua muy triste más de lo que estaba en la mañana- Me podrías decir que es lo que paso Juvia no me gusta verte así triste.-

Juvia abrió muy grandes los ojos y miro al mago de hielo eso le agrado un poco alguien se preocupaba por ella a parte de Erza- Bueno no es nada Lyon-sama solo que Juvia aun no puede superar esto.- dijo la peli azul.

-Vamos cuéntamelo y quizás te pueda ayudar- dijo Lyon sonriéndole a la chica.

-Está bien Juvia le contara-

Asi Juvia le conto todo a Lyon, pero mientras tanto Erza y los demás buscaban a los chicos que tenían una cita y a parte se les había pegado Chelia quien buscaba a Lyon.

-Lyon a donde se fue- grito Chelia.

-De seguro los encontraremos- dijo Wendy tratando de calmarla de repente dijo- este olor es de…

Wendy pudo ver a Lucy correr hacia uno de los callejones, y se quedo sorprendida que hacía y sola.

-Lucy esta por aquí- grito Natsu pero también pudo oler a alguien más- Gray…-

Cuando Natsu se dirigía hacia donde venia Gray Erza lo golpeo, y le tapo la boca con la mano y se escondió junto con él y Happy y Chelia.

Gray no pudo alcanzar a Lucy pero entonces pudo observar a cierta chica pequeña quien a su lado flotaba un gato.

-Wendy que haces aquí- pregunto Fullbuster.

-Bueno solo venimos a ver el baile que se hará- sonrió muy nerviosa Wendy- Charle y yo queremos ver y tu Gray que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí que haces.-

-Pu...pues estaba en una cita con Lucy pero me empecé a pelear con Lyon y salió corriendo no se a donde se fue, demonios- dijo Gray agachando la cabeza.

Wendy vio la preocupación de Gray y dijo- Acabo de ver pasar a Lucy-san corriendo hacia allá no tiene mucho quizás la alcances- dijo Wendy señalando el camino.

-En serio gracias Wendy, y ve con cuidado- diciendo esto Gray salió corriendo.

-Así que Lucy salió de las manos de Gray- dijo Charle riéndose.

-Charle no lo digas así, pero tienes razón- dijo Wendy con cara de risa.

-Bueno lo que importa es que Gray no nos vio- comento Erza y solto al Dragón Slayer.

-Maldición me quieres matar no podía respirar- Grito Natsu por la falta de aire.

-Vamos te dije que no estropearas la cita de Gray él quiere jugar limpio deberías hacer lo mismo, dime le gustaría saber que estas espiándolo eh- dijo Erza al Dragón Slayer.

Natsu solo renegó y dijo- Bien no interrumpiré pero si hace algo extraño yo lo…-

-Si lo vas a golpear ya lo dijiste como tres veces, será mejor que los sigamos- dijo Happy y así el grupo de espías se fueron por donde se había ido el mago de hielo.

Una Lucy molesta caminaba por uno de los callejones de la ciudad no podía creer que había venido a Onibas solo porque Gray la presiono y ahora el hacia una escena de celos de Lyon y Juvia.

-Gray que le pasa, dice que quiere tener una cita o algo así pero al ver a Juvia se pone celoso…- dijo la maga y grito- Eso es, todo esto es una broma de seguro el y Natsu lo planearon.-

"Gray hagámosle una broma a Lucy, Claro Natsu hay que hacerle creer que estoy enamorada de ella a ver si cae, Jajajaj será divertido…" Pensó Lucy que estos demonios le habían hecho tal broma.

-AAAAHHHH nunca los perdonare,- dijo Lucy y lanzo una piedra pero le pego aun sujeto en la cabeza y este se enojó y se acercó a ella.

-Oye maldita que me has hecho- dijo el hombre furioso.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta…- dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida por otro tipo que salió por detrás.

-Pero que tenemos aquí esta chica es muy linda- dijo el segundo sujeto.

-No quiero problemas, déjenme en paz.- dijo la maga preparada para sacar a un espíritu, pero uno de los tipos le arrebato la bolsa donde llevaba las llaves- Mis llaves…

-Así que no puedes utilizar magia si no tienes estas llaves, bueno ahora juguemos un rato que te parece- dijeron los tipos y empezaron a acercarse a la rubia por desgracia la tenían acorralada.

-No déjenme no, GRAY- Grito la maga con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento una pared de hielo apareció enfrente de la rubia y así los dos sujetos fueron golpeados por hielo, Gray el golpeo con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que estos se desmayaran.

Lucy estaba sorprendida como el mago de hielo pudo hallar con ella, Gray le quito las llaves a uno de los tipos y se dirigió hacia Lucy.

-Gra…gra…- pero Lucy no pudo decir la palabra porque Gray le grito.

-Acaso eres tonta porque te fuiste, sabes que te hubieran hecho esos tipos si no hubiera llegado- dijo Gray agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento es que…- Lucy no le quería decir que se molestó por su escena de hace un momento, Gray le devolvió sus llaves.

-No te vuelvas alegar de mi- dijo Gray Lucy solo pudo decir si con la cabeza, pero en ese momento el mago de hielo abrazo a la rubia tan fuerte que Lucy pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón- No te vuelvas a escapar ok- dijo Gray con una voz muy triste Lucy solo se quedó quieta mientras Gray la abrazaba.

-Si está bien- dijo la maga celestial quien estaba ya demasiado roja- Creo que debemos irnos de aquí- dijo la rubia Gray la soltó.

-Vamos te puedes parar- dijo Gray extendiéndole la mano, cuando trato de levantarse colapso sus piernas temblaban " demonios…" dijo la chica en su mente, Gray pudo ver que Lucy aún estaba en shock por lo de hace un poco así que en un rápido movimiento alzo a la chica en modo princesa.

-Kya, qu..qu…queeee haces Gray- dijo la maga muy sonrojada.

-No te puedes mover cierto te llevare cargando hasta la entrada del museo- y así Gray se llevó cargando a la chica rubia, Y esta solo se sonrojaba aún más.

En el callejón todos habían presenciado la escena a lo que los dos excedes comenzaron a conversar.

-Vaya Gray utilizo la carta "modo princesa"- dijo Happy enseñando una carta donde un príncipe carga a una princesa.

-Eso le da 200 puntos- dijo Charle enseñando un marcador que decía Gray y Natsu.

-Cállense esto no es un juego de YU-GI-OH- dijo Natsu muy molesto.

-Vaya Natsu, tu movimiento de ayer solo te dio 100 puntos- dijo Happy riéndose.

-Parece que solo tomarla de la mano no fue suficiente, Gray ya te rebaso- dijo Charle burlándose de Dragneel.

-Ya cállense- dijo Natsu con dos hilos de lagrima en sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya Gray-san no pierde el tiempo, se ve que quiere de verdad a Lucy-san- dijo Wendy que estaba escondida en el otro lado callejón viendo todo el show.

-Creo que el si va en serio, aparte de eso- Charle volteo a ver a cierto mago de fuego que estaba atado con una cuerda y tapado de la boca- Creo que está muy molesto.

-Le dije que no le haría nada si se mantenía quieto pero, tuve que amarrarlo- dijo Erza tomando una malteada, pero Natsu se logró desamarrar.

-Eso es trampa Gray déjala de inmediato…- Grito Dragneel.

-Cállate si tu no hiciste eso en tu cita de ayer, es tu culpa Gray juega limpio es si está tratando de que Lucy lo elija así que no te entrometas- Dijo Scarlet poniendo una cara terrorífica.

-Aye- dijo Natsu asustado por la maga.

-Bueno sigámoslos- dijo Erza jalando a Natsu.

-Creo que seguiremos espiándolos- dijo Happy a lo que Erza se giro y dijo.

-No es espiar, es observar que todo salga bien.

Gray y Lucy llegaron al museo pero ya no los dejaron entrar, porque era ya demasiado tarde para la exposición.

-Rayos no llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Gray bajando a Lucy.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa por haberme ido- dijo Lucy muy avergonzada.

-Espera lo que paso hace rato, porque te fuiste- pregunto Gray al recordar la escena.

-Eh, pues jajaja pensé que te tardarías así que me fui a dar una vuelta y eso- dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

-En serio- dijo Gray- Bueno me alegro…-

-Eh de que – dijo Lucy.

-Hace rato gritaste mi nombre no es así me sentí en verdad feliz porque me llamaste- dijo Gray poniendo una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Buue…bueno es que sabía que podrías estar cercas por eso grite tu nombre, que esperabas que gritara otro nombre si se que no están aquí- dijo Lucy muy exaltada.

-Claro lo que digas- dijo Gray- Pero ahora creo que deberemos ir a otro lado para nuestra cita- y diciendo esto agarro la mano de la rubia- Vamos a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad.

-Si está bien- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Y así los dos magos salieron a recorrer toda la ciudad, veían tiendas de discos, con peluches jugaron el rifas en las tiendas veían los puestos con cosas lindas, también pudieron apreciar los bailes que hacían algunos aficionados hasta que ya no pudieron caminar mas se sentaron en una banca.

-Esto es divertido- dijo Lucy mirando a Gray.

-En serio, de verdad quería que vieras esa exposición lo siento- dijo Gray apenado.

-Que va si esta cita es muy divertida aunque no hayamos entrado a la exposición- termino de decir Lucy.

-Una cita, tu dijiste…- dijo Gray que miro a la rubia todo sonrojado.

Lucy también se sonrojo y dijo- Bueno decías tu no bueno que tiene de malo bueno ya sabes…- pero no dijo nada mas la maga celestial pues sabía que ya estaba demasiado roja, "demonios es el día en que me sonrojo más veces…" dijo Lucy en su mente.

Gray miro hacia enfrente y dijo- Bueno sabes, no soy muy buenos con las relaciones, es decir quiero proteger a alguien pero por alguna razón siempre me es arrebatado, por eso Lucy no te preocupes siempre te protege…- pero el mago no termino de decir las palabras porque la maga había desaparecido de nuevo, pero pudo ver que estaba comprando un helado.

-Que haces -pregunto Gray.

-Compro un helado me dio calor- dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa.

-No oíste nada de lo que dije…- dijo Gray.

-Prueba esta delicioso- dijo la rubia acercando su helado a la boca de Gray.

-Está bien,- cuando el mago se acerco al helado, algo lo golpeo eh hizo que se cayera con el helado en la mano.

-Gray, estas bien- dijo Lucy pero en eso el vendedor salió y dijo.

-Oh que linda eres, toma un helado gratis para ti- dijo este y se metió al local.

-Que rayos- dijo Lucy viendo el helado en su mano- Bueno que amable, aunque me parecía familiar…-

-Oh gray estas bien- dijo la chica acordándose del chico.

-Si, demonios lo que golpeo debió a ver sido muy duro- dijo Fullbuster sobándose la cabeza.

Mientras tanto atrás del local de helados.

-Juvia que cruel porque me arrojaste a la cabeza de Gray- decía Happy llorando.

-Porque eso sería un beso indirecto, Juvia no puede permitir besos- dijo la peli azul muy molesta.

-Bueno no se supone que estábamos en nuestra cita- dijo Lyon.

-Pero lo que me preocupa es el- dijo Charle señalando a Natsu que estaba siendo zangoloteado por Erza.

-Te dije que no jugaras sucio porque hiciste eso- decía Erza molesta.

-Vamos, que esperabas que ella le diera de su helado eso sería un beso indirecto como dijo Juvia, me moría de celos si hacían eso, solo le regale otro helado- gritaba Natsu.

Y el verdadero vendedor de helados solo veía confundido la escena de todos los magos.

-Juvia no se supone que tú los apoyarías- pregunto Erza confundida aun sosteniendo en sus manos a Dragneel.

-Bueno Juvia dijo eso pero, Juvia siente también celos que esperabas Erza-san, Juvia no permitirá que se besen, si aun no son nada Juvia puede impedir los besos- dijo Juvia avergonzada y roja.

-Vaya Juvia en verdad que eres sorprendente- dijo Lyon observando a la chica.

-O ya se van de nuevo- dijo Wendy asomándose por un lado del local.

-Eso debe ser amor no crees Wendy- dijo Chelia mirando a Wendy.

-No es amor- Gritaron Juvia y Natsu al unisonó.

Lucy y Gray pasearon por toda la ciudad hasta que empezó a anochecer, así que Gray dijo.

-Bueno se acerca el baile-.

-Baile- pregunto Lucy confundida- Que baile.

-Planeaba que nos pasáramos el final de nuestra cita en ese baile- señalo Fullbuster hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba ya reunida mucha gente- De hecho hasta te compre un vestido- dijo avergonzado.

-Eh, bueno creo que no estaría mal- dijo Lucy sonrojada.

-Pues vamos a que te arregles- dijo Gray y así llevo a Lucy donde había comprado el vestido para que se lo pusiera, cuando salieron de la tienda el vestido de Lucy era rosa claro de tirantes con una rosa blanca en la cadera, de el colgaban pequeños listones del mismo color, el vestido por detrás le llagaba a los tobillos mientras que la parte del frente le llegaba a las rodillas, el cabello lo tenía suelto, Gray también se había puesto un traje parecido al que uso esa vez en la obra de la misma ciudad solo que este era negro.

Así los dos magos se fueron hacia el baile, al estar ahí empezó a sonar la música.

-Lucy me concederías esta pieza- dijo Gray estirando la mano hacia la rubia.

-Claro- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Y así empezaron a bailar, Gray sabia bailar muy bien dijo Lucy "Esto me recuerda cuando enseñe a Natsu a bailar…" pensó la maga lo cuales sorprendió porque se acordó de Natsu.

-Lucy pasa algo malo- pregunto el mago de hielo deteniéndose.

-No nada- dijo la maga y así siguieron bailando.

Mientras tanto atrás de unos arbustos, Erza y los demás veían a los magos bailando.

Creo que llego la hora de irnos- dijo Erza.

-Creo que tienes razón Erza-san, después de todo sería muy vergonzoso que nos descubrieran aquí- dijo Wendy.

-Si aparte creo que alguien no soportara el final de esta cita- dijo Erza mirando al Dragón del fuego que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Lucy, Lucy, sepárate de él, Lucy- decía Natsu como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

-Bueno ya ves que no sucedió nada grave vámonos- dijo Scarlet y agarro al dragón Slayer de la playera rumbo a la estación.

Juvia observaba a Gray como sonreía al lado de la rubia, esa sonrisa sincera que alguna vez ella deseo, pero ahora ya no le pertenecería.

-Juvia vamos- dijo Lyon tomando del hombro a la maga de agua.

-Si está bien Juvia igual se irá- dijo la chica de agua pero cuando se paro, el mago de hielo la jalo hacia él y le dio un abrazo- Lyon-sama…-

-Juvia pase lo que pase solo recuerda que yo estaré siempre para ti- dijo Lyon separándose de ella.- Vamos si no los demás nos dejaran- y así el la agarro de la mano y la llevó con los demás, Juvia solo se sonrojo y sonrió y en su mente dijo "Gracias Lyon-sama".

Gray y Lucy venían ya en el tren de regreso a Magnolia, se habían ido de ahí a las 10 en unas cuantas horas estarían ya en la ciudad, Gray solo contemplaba a Lucy durmiendo deseando que ese día durara por siempre, solo quería tener a la chica para él, si eso es ser egoísta pero no le importaría serlo un poco, y así agarro la cabeza de la rubia y la recargo en su hombro, durante todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad era de madrugada Gray acompaño a Lucy a su casa y ahí.

-Gracias Gray fue divertido- dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa.

-Entonces eso me da puntos no es así- dijo Gray sonriendo, Lucy se puso roja y solo dijo.

-Tal vez- en ese momento empezó a salir el solo los dos magos vieron el amanecer que se aproximada, Gray volteo a ver a Lucy quien su cara empezaba a ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, entonces no pudo mas, acerco sus manos a la car de Lucy y poco a poco empezó a acercarse, Lucy solo cerró los ojos pero temblaba Gray noto esto y se detuvo y solo sonrió y beso la frente de la chica, Y después la abrazo como su fiera morir y le susurro en el oído.

-Lucy no me hagas esperar tanto- dijo Fullbuster y soltó a la chica y se fue.

-Lucy se quedo parada, Gray se esforzaba tanto entonces su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

-En serio me empecé a enamorar de Gray- dijo la chica recordando la cara Gray sonriendo feliz, de su cita de ayer de cómo decía que la amaba esto hizo sonrojarla pero entonces otra imagen apareció la de Natsu sonriéndole esa sonrisa que le gustaba a ella y recordando también la cita, que Natsu había dicho que era la primera de los dos, esto hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte, esto la saco de sus pensamientos y grito- Acaso estoy enamorada de los dos, ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Dijo Lucy mirando al cielo- Ahora que hago, a quien en verdad amo….

Jujuju ahora Lucy estaba mas confundida que nunca a hora su corazón late por los dos magos...

La guerra entre el mago de hielo y el mago de fuego a penas esta comenzando...

* * *

><p>A quien realmente ama, Lucy?<p>

Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo...


	6. Chapter 6 Realidad

Ahora Lucy esta confundida y algo pasara que la hará decidirse de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>REALIDAD.<p>

Al siguiente día Lucy se dirigía al gremio aun preguntándose "Porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esos dos… Acaso si me gustan los dos… Debo estar loca".

-Debo poner en orden mis sentimientos pero…- Se detuvo la maga- Gray le gusto me lo dijo y a mi igual creo que me gusta, pero Natsu, él no me ha dicho nada, Yo pienso en el pero que tal y yo no le gusto- esto hizo que Lucy se deprimiera.

-Rayos debo poner en orden mi cabeza- dijo Lucy, y siguió su camino al gremio.

Al llegar al gremio, todos estaban en su desastre como siempre, Lucy empezó a buscar al mago de hielo y al mago de fuego per no estaban ninguno de los dos esto hizo que se relajara, se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Mirajane atendiendo.

-Lucy que milagro- dijo la Albina al acercarle un vaso de agua.

-Hola Mira-san- dijo Lucy tomando el vaso de agua, pero de repente pudo notar que Mira se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad lo que la hizo ponerla en guardia.

-Paso algo malo Mira-san- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-Bueno Lucy veras- dijo Mira con una sonrisa- Pues quería saber que paso entre tú y Gray.

-A que te refieres- dijo la rubia poniéndose roja- Espera tú ya sabias lo de Gray…-

-Bueno, si – dijo Mira- Lo siento de hecho ya todo el gremio lo sabe, Natsu y Juvia los oyeron la noche en que Gray se te declaro-

-Que Natsu y Juvia oyeron- dijo Lucy levantándose de golpe "Ya veo por eso Juvia no dijo nada cuando nos la encontramos en Onibas, Pero y Natsu porque no dijo nada…" pensó la maga lo cual la deprimió mucho.

-Lucy estas bien- dijo la albina.

-Mira la verdad es que no sé qué hacer- dijo Lucy recuperándose de la escena.

-A que te refieres- dijo Mira al ver a la chica.

-Pues veras, Gray me dijo eso pero ahora no se si en verdad a mi también me gusta- dijo Lucy poniendo su cabeza en la barra.

Mirajane miro a la maga celestial y sonrió- O sea que quieres a Gray pero no sabes si de forma romántica como el a ti- dijo Mira a lo que la rubia solo asintió- Entonces eso significa que hay alguien más que ocupa tu corazón-

Lucy no alzo la cara pero Mira pudo notar como la maga se tornaba de color roja hasta las orejas y sonrió más porque la persona de la cual Lucy no dejaba de pensar solo podía ser Natsu.

-Veras Lucy, hay diferentes tipos de amor- dijo Mira y continuo- El amor de amigos, es un amor que le tienes demasiado a esa persona, quieres estar muy seguido con el divertirse y salir a aventuras y nuca separarte de él como un calor a familia, y el amor a otra persona hablando de romance es lo mismo pero a diferencia de el de amigo el amor a otra persona es más intenso quieres que esa persona jamás se separara de ti quieres que solo te mire a ti, eh incluso darías la vida por él y solo piensas en él, en este caso como Gray- dijo Mira.

-Eso no es lo mismo que el amor hacia la otra persona- dijo Lucy alzando la cabeza un poco confundida.

-De hecho cualquiera de los dos sentimientos se confunden porque los dos sentimientos son muy intensos, en tu caso no sabes cómo diferenciarlos si en verdad tienes a dos personas en tu mente- dijo Mira poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lucy- Debes darte prisa y descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos.-

Lucy solo bajo un poco más la cabeza- Gracias Mira- dijo la rubia.

Entonces entro Gray, Lucy lo vio y su corazón empezó a latir más duro, que haría, no era el momento y recordó lo de ayer que Gray le había dicho que no tardara en dar una respuesta, Gray visualizo a la maga celestial y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Lucy- dijo Fullbuster al llegar al lado de Lucy.

-Ho…Hola Gray- dijo Lucy muy sonrojada.

-Hola Gray, vaya sí que te retrasaste esta vez- dijo Mira.

-O eso tenía algo que hacer- dijo Gray y mirando a Lucy agrego- Mira nos podrías dejar solos.

Mira asintió y salió de la barra dejando a los dos magos solos, Lucy solo podía oir como su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-Lucy yo…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque…

-Qué crees que haces maldito- dijo uno de los integrantes del gremio- quieres pelear- y así lanzo una silla que le pego a Elfman.

-Malditos que creen que hacen- dijo Elfman y arrojo un vaso que le pego a Romeo.

-Oye que te pasa- y así Romeo lanzo más cosas.

Y los del gremio empezaron a pelear y a lanzar cosas.

-Oigan dejen de hacer tonterías- Grito Gray uniéndose a la pelea, Lucy se paró de la barra y se escondió en una de las mesas.

-Siempre es lo mismo- dijo soltando un suspiro- Pero bueno me quito un problema.-

Todos empezaron con sus desastres pero entonces Gray quien estaba encima de un sujeto se dirigió junto a Lucy.

-Oye estas bien- dijo subiéndose a la mesa y agachándose para ver a la maga.

-Si solo me refugio de sus tonterías- dijo Lucy- De hecho que bueno que no está Natsu sería peor.-

-A cierto donde esta esa flamita- dijo Gray mirando a todos los que seguían peleando.

Lucy se alzó y puso las manos en la mesa pero aún estaba hincada- Siempre es lo mismo todos son raros.-

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Gray mirando a la chica poniendo una mano en la orilla de la mesa.

Lucy se enojó y grito- O sea que me dices rara.-

-Pues claro eres la persona más rara que eh visto- dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

-Mira quien lo dice el chico que se quita la ropa, en cada momento- dijo Lucy señalando a Gray que ya se había quitado la playera.

-Whoa cuando fue que – dijo Gray.

-Ves y dices que yo soy la rara- dijo Lucy riendo.

-Lucy- dijo Gray.

-Que Gray- dijo Lucy.

Pero los dos no se habían dado cuenta que sus caras estaban ya demasiado juntas.

-Romeo esquiva esto- dijo uno de los del gremio lanzando una silla.

Romeo desvió la silla- Vez que intentabas hacer…- pero Romeo no termino de decir la frase solo gritó- Gray esquívalo.-

Gray no pudo voltear rápido la silla le había dado y perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la maga celestial, pero no fue lo único sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de Lucy "Un beso…" pensaron los dos, si Gray estaba besando a Lucy, los dos solo abrieron muy grandes los ojos y se veían.

-QUE DEMONIOS-Gritaron los del gremio.

Gray reacciono y se levantó separando sus labios de los de Lucy.

-Yo no fue mi intención- dijo Gray con la cara roja "Bueno si quería pero no así…" dijo en su mente tapando su boca.

-No yo…- dijo la rubia.

Lucy se paró igual aun no podía asimilarlo un beso eso ocurrió tan rápido, un beso su primer beso con Gray, y entonces salió corriendo con la cara demasiado roja.

-Lucy espera- dijo Gray y salió detrás de Lucy.

-ROMEO TODO FUE TU CULPA- gritaron los del gremio.

-Lucy- dijo Mirajane viendo a los dos magos desparecer pero entonces pudo observar a otra persona que había visto la escena- Natsu- grito la albina al ver al chico de fuego.

-Que carajos…- dijo Natsu mirando al piso- A sí que esos dos.-

Lucy corría tan rápido hasta que cayo cercas de un jardín a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí se quedó aun pensando "Mi primer beso, pero fue con Gray…".

-Porque ocurrió esto- dijo la chica sentándose en una de las bancas del jardín y solo pensaba y pensaba que haría ahora porque el beso que le había dado Gray no le desagrado en cambio fue muy lindo, muy cálido.

-Eso significa que yo…- dijo Lucy y se acostó en la banca y durmió

Gray no pudo alcanzar a Lucy pues esta había corrido tan rápido que la perdió de vista.

-Demonios- dijo Gray agarrándose la cabeza- Se suponía que el beso debía pasar cuando ella aceptara salir conmigo.-

Gray siguió buscando hasta que se hizo noche, llego al parque y ahí vio a cierto mago de fuego parado.

-Natsu que haces aquí- dijo Gray dirigiéndose al mago de fuego.

Natsu no respondió solo tenía agachada su cabeza.

-Natsu estas bien- dijo Gray preocupado.

-Tú ganaste- dijo Natsu- Y cumpliré mi promesa sin remordimientos.

-De que hablas Natsu- dijo Gray confundido.

-Solo cuídala bien entendido, si la haces llorar te matare- Grito Natsu y salió corriendo sin alzar la cabeza.

-Oye Natsu- grito Gray pero el dragón Slayer ya se había ido.

-De que habla- se preguntó Gray y siguió buscando a Lucy.

Lucy despertó ya era demasiado tarde había oscurecido tan rápido.

-Demonios, me quede dormida- dijo la maga y se acordó de lo que había pasado lo cual hizo sonrojarla.

-RAYOS PORQUE ES LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE- grito Lucy, entonces oyó un ruido y se para de inmediato.

-Quien es- pregunto la maga celestial.

-Porque te quedas dormida en un lugar así, tonta- de los arbustos salió Natsu.

-Natsu- se sorprendió Lucy al verlo- Que haces aquí.-

-Te estaba buscando- Agrego el Dragón Slayer mirando a Lucy.

-Pasa algo malo- se preocupó Lucy ya que la mirada de Natsu en ese momento jamás la había visto era de tristeza.

-Solo venía a decirte que me iré a una misión - dijo Natsu poniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Que dices porque no me avisaste espera yo voy- dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie.

-No Lucy esta vez solo iré con Happy- contesto Natsu.

-Pero porque- dijo Lucy sorprendida- se supone que somos un equipo.

-Si pero solo iré con Happy, será una misión de cuatro meses- dijo Natsu.

-Cuatro meses eso es mucho- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor para mí en estos momentos- dijo Natsu agachando su cabeza y con tristeza.

-L…lo mejor para ti de que hablas.-

-Me alegra de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te pueda proteger y mejor aún, que también te quiere- dijo Natsu- Gray y tú están saliendo no, los vi besándose hace rato.-

-Tú vistes eso- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Si pero no me incumbe solo me alegro por los dos- dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa- Espero que sean felices.

"Que estás diciendo Natsu, Yo y Gray novios, no es así Natsu…" decía la maga en su mente pero las palabras solo no salían, Natsu empezó a caminar hacia ella, Lucy se quedó paralizada que estaba pasando porque Natsu había dicho esas palabras, porque no le podía decir que se equivocaba que ella y Gray en realidad no estaban saliendo, que Gray y ella se besaron por accidente, o acaso ella quería que todos pensaran eso, que Gray y ella en realidad estaban saliendo.

Natsu se paró enfrente de la chica- Yo en verdad te quería Lucy.-

-Que- Lucy alzo la cabeza sorprendida, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Natsu se acercó más a la rubia y se paró a lado de ella y puso su mano en la cabeza de Lucy y solo dijo- No nada, solo olvida lo que te eh dicho, cuídate- Natsu siguió con su camino.

Lucy callo de rodillas y agacho la cabeza, que había dicho Natsu "Yo en verdad te quería…" esas palabras hacían eco en su mente y corazón que estaba pasando y así las lágrimas salieron.

-Que es lo que estoy haciendo- grito Lucy y soltó más las lágrimas.

-Lu-chan que pasa- Lucy alzo la cara y vio a Levy parada enfrente de ella.

-Levy-chan- dijo Lucy y se lanzó a abrazarla- Por favor ayúdame ya no sé qué hacer porque me duele tanto el corazón.-

-Lu-chan que te pasa…- pro no termino la frase porque vio a su amiga llorando más fuerte así que solo le regreso el abrazo y dijo- que te pasa Lucy cuéntame.-

Lucy alzo la cabeza y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado a Levy.

-Ya veo así que eso pasa- dijo Levy sentada a lado de Lucy en la banca.

-Sí y cuando Natsu me dijo eso no sé, las lágrimas salieron- dijo Lucy tapándose la cara.

Levy mira a su amiga y sonrió y dijo- Sabes esto lo leí en un libro, donde dos chicos se peleaban por una chica, decía que la chica estaba confundida los dos eran sus amigos pero no sabía a quién decirle que sí, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando debía darles una repuesta ya - se detuvo Levi.

-Y qué fue lo que hizo- dijo Lucy mirando a Levy.

-Ella finalmente eligió, pero no eligió a la persona que se había enamorado de ella, si no a la persona que en verdad amaba- dijo Levy mirando a Lucy.

-La persona que realmente amaba- dijo Lucy y cerró los ojos.

"La persona que realmente amo Gray o Natsu…" y así empezó a recordar todo los momentos con ellos dos, sus aventuras sus peleas, los momentos de risa, todo sus sentimientos por ellos, y los sentimientos de ellos hacia ella, a quien realmente amaba, pudo ver las imágenes de los dos magos estirando su mano hacia ella y entonces ella sonrió y estiro la mano hacia la persona que ama…

Lucy sonrió y se paró de inmediato- Gracias Levy-chan ahora ya sé que debo hacer, no elegiré a la persona que se enamoró de mi si no a la persona que realmente amo.-

Lucy salió corriendo y Levy solo sonrió y dijo- Soy una cupido.-

-Así que todo este tiempo tú eras la persona que amo- dijo Lucy corriendo.

Wendy caminaba junto con Charle cuando vio pasar a Natsu pero este no le hizo caso.

-Qué le pasa a es- dijo Charle molesta.

-Que tendrá Natsu-san- dijo Wendy con un helado en la mano.

-Quizás este de mal humor vamos Wendy- dijo Charle y cuando las dos iban a seguir vieron a Lucy corriendo.

-Lucy-san que pasa- dijo Wendy Lucy se detuvo y pregunto.

-Nada busco a alguien- dijo Lucy muy cansada.

-Buscas a Natsu-san se fue para haya creo que iba a la playa- dijo Wendy haciendo una seña.

-No lo busco a él, perdón Wendy te dejo- y así la maga salió echa un rayo.

-A quien buscara- dijo Charle.

Lucy siguió corriendo debía encontrarlo antes de que acabara el día si no se lo decía ahora no podría continuar.

Llego a el parque de la ciudad y lo pudo ver está parado a lado de un árbol, el chico la vio y dijo.

-Lucy.-

-Si te estaba buscando Gray- dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Que OWO Lucy en verdad sabe a quien ama y quien solo lo quiere como su amigo...<p>

Pero en verdad Lucy escogera a Gray y que psasara con Natsu niiiiaaaaa explosion mental xD...

El siguiente capitulo se titula (y el Epilogo): (espero subirlos el martes más tardar...)

AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE...

No se lo pierdan esto esta que arde xD espero sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7 Amigos por Siempre

Mina Kaede llega al final de este fic bueno agradesco a los que les agrado la historia y lo siguieron hasta el final... y pues veamos el desenlace de este triangulo amoroso y también un pequeño Epílogo de regalo xD

Empecemos..

* * *

><p><strong>AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE.<strong>

-Lucy- dijo Gray al ver a la rubia en la entrada del parque.

-Gray te estaba buscando- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Te estaba buscando donde rayos te metiste- dijo Gray mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.

-Yo solo…- No dijo nada más Lucy solo agacho la cabeza.

Gray sintió extraño- Yo en verdad lo siento, es decir no quería que ocurriera de esa forma- termino de decir Gray.

-No fue un accidente- dijo Lucy sin alzar la cabeza.

"Que es esta atmosfera es muy raro…" pensó Gray al ver que la chica rubia no subía la cabeza.

-Esto Gray- dijo de repente Lucy lo que hizo que Gray se exaltara.

-Qu…que pasa Lucy-dijo Gray.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste, eh pensado mucho en ello y crei que debía darte una respuesta ya- dijo Lucy continuando- En serio me hizo feliz cuando dijistes que te gustaba, pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, entonces esta situación me hizo pensar más y más, y pude por fin acomodar mis sentimientos…-

Termino de decir Lucy y se quedó un rato callada Gray pensó que era un eternidad cuando Lucy rompió el silencio.

-Gray en realidad me gustas- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Gray abrió muy grande los ojos Lucy acababa decir que lo quería eso provoco una sonrisa en la cara de Fullbuster- Lucy eso significa…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Lucy lo interrumpió.

-Pero no puedo ser tu novia- dijo Lucy cerrando los ojos.

-PO…porque dices eso- dijo Gray la sonrisa se desvaneció y dijo- Acaso no has dicho que te gusto entonces porque…-

-Cierto en verdad me gustas, pero…- Lucy no sabía cómo decirlo lo lastimaría era seguro pero debía decirlo para seguir adelante- Solo como amigo.

Gray se quedó inmóvil "Como amigo…" esas palabras estaban aún en su mente pero- Lucy es en serio lo que me dices.-

-Lo siento Gray- dijo Lucy y las lágrimas empezaron a salir- En realidad te quiero pero no puedo amarte, yo no quería lastimarte porque sé que ahora debes estar triste en serio, Lo siento, perdóname por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…-Pero Lucy no pudo terminar la frase pues el mago de hielo ya la tenía entre sus brazos- Gray…-

-Sí que eres tonta Lucy, no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Gray sumergiendo su cabeza en el cabello de Lucy- Si es lo que sientes en realidad está bien, en verdad te arrepentirás te lo aseguro- dijo con voz burlona Gray, Lucy le devolvió el abrazo.

-Perdona Gray- dijo Lucy aun unidad a Gray.

-Dije que no te disculpes, te dije a parte ya estaba preparado para tu respuesta- dijo Gray separándose de Lucy y tocando su cara para limpiar las lágrimas.

-Por última vez déjame hacer eso- dijo dándole otro abrazo.

-Gracias por comprender Gray- dijo Lucy.

-Pero- dijo Gray alejándose de la rubia y riendo- Conseguí algo de ti.

-Así que- dijo burlona Lucy.

-Tu primer beso- dijo Gray sonriendo.

-Tu…tu gran idiota- dijo tartamudeando la rubia súper sonrojada- Crees que eso es divertido.-

-Para mí si porque también fue mi primer beso- dijo Fullbuster.

-Mo en serio que eres un tonto- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Bueno y que esperas- dijo de repente Gray- Más vale que le vayas a decir a esa persona lo que sientes.-

-Gray- dijo Lucy y después sonrío y dijo- Está bien me voy, vete con cuidado a casa- y diciendo esto empezó a caminar pero se giró y grito.

-Seremos amigos verdad.-

Gray solo miro a la chica con una leve sonrisa dijo- Que dices Lucy no seremos amigos, somos amigos no.-

Lucy sonrío y se fue corriendo, Gray se tiro hacia atrás cayendo en el piso y se llevó un brazo a la cara y sonrío pero no pudo contener y la sonrisa despareció- Que rayos Lucy eso sí que duele, Natsu maldito, más vale que la cuides si no te pulverizare- dijo el mago de hielo y se levantó y continuo su camino "Así que amigos solo podremos ser…" pensó.

Natsu estaba en la playa miraba hacia el horizonte en unas cuantas horas debería partir para su misión de custro meses, pero no queda resentimientos Gray había ganado justamente a Lucy, y ahora el no debería interponerse entre ellos.

-Vaya, espero volver pronto- se dijo así mismo el Dragón Slayer.

De repente alguien lo llamo por su nombre y este rápidamente volteo y vio a la chica rubia parada a un lado de el sonriendo.

-Que haces aquí- dijo Natsu a Lucy.

-Nada solo quería ver el mar en la noche, y a parte iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales no vez que se acaba hoy la feria- dijo Lucy.

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu mirando de nuevo al mar- Lucy y Natsu pasaron un buen rato callados hasta que Lucy hablo.

-Sabes acabo de hablar con Gray.-

-A qué bien- dijo Natsu sin mirarla- Y que pasó.

-Pues debía decirle mis sentimientos- dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

-Tus sentimientos acaso ustedes no eran novios- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Si serás tonto que te hizo creer eso- dijo Lucy molesta- Lo que sucedió hace rato fue un accidente, él se calló encima de mí y por eso sucedió el beso.-

-Que- dijo Natsu con cara de asombrado.

-Pues claro no le había dicho nada a Gray, idiota- dijo Lucy y continuo- Le dije a Gray que lo quería.

Natsu sintió que se rompía algo, ella no era novia de Gray pero pronto lo seria.

-Así me alegro por ti- dijo Natsu molesto.

-Oye no eh terminado sabes, escúchame hasta el final- dijo Lucy enojada- Le dije que lo quiero pero como amigo, no puedo verlo como otra cosa porque yo amo a otra persona, yo lo rechazo.

Natsu abrió mucho los ojo pero rápidamente reacciono "A ella no le gusta Gray pero la persona que ama no puedo ser yo…" dijo poniendo una sonrisa leve.

-De que te ríes- pregunto Lucy.

-De que me sorprende de que lo hayas rechazado- dijo Natsu.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos- Que dices deberías decir otra cosa no, No se supone que yo te gus…- pero rápidamente se calló y se puso roja y se tapó la boca.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras no- grito Natsu.

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy muy triste.

-Bueno me voy porque salgo en la mañana, espero y que le digas a esa persona que le quieres, antes de que suceda otra cosa, adiós- dijo Natsu y se fue alejando poco a poco de Lucy.

Lucy solo miro al piso triste "Porque eres un tonto, como me dices esas cosas, que lo olvide como puedo olvidar eso, idiota… Acaso son tan débil" y alzo la cara mirando al dragón slayer alejándose poco a poco entonces sintió una punsada de dolor y reacciono.

-NATSU- grito Lucy y corrió hacia el dragón slayer y lo abrazo por la espalda deteniéndolo.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu pero Lucy lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Porque eres un tonto- grito Lucy- Acaso no te das cuenta, porque dices que lo olvide, en ese momento mi corazón se paró porque no sabía que pasaría después, hasta que me di cuenta y por eso tome una decisión la persona que me amo no es Gray.

Lucy se detuvo entonces su cara se tornó roja y dijo- Te amo, te amo Natsu.-

Natsu no podía creer lo que decía Lucy "Te amo, te amo…" esas palabras resonaron en la mete de Natsu entonces trato de voltear a ver a Lucy pero esta lo abrazo más fuerte.

-No, voltees si lo haces yo…- pero no pudo continuar la frase porque Natsu logro darse la vuelta y ver a la rubia quien su cara estaba súper roja.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu y en un rápido pero suave movimiento tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte temiendo que si la soltaba se iria para siempre.

-Na…Natsu- dijo suavemente Lucy.

-Sabes cuánto esperaba oír eso Lucy- dijo Natsu hundiéndose en el cabello de la chica- Ahora, te lo diré Lucy, desde que te conocí siempre sentí algo especial por ti, al principio no sabía que era este sentimiento y creí que si lo averiguaba tú te alegarías de mi pero en verdad quería todo de ti, tu olor, tus manos, tu cabello tus labios todo lo quiero aun para mi Lucy no te vayas de mi lado Te amo.

Lucy sintió como si su corazón estallaría y cerró los ojos, siempre deseo eso ese cálido abrazo de la persona que amara, ese calor emanando de otro cuerpo ese amor que le podría dar la persona que ella amara, y esa persona era Natsu.

Los dos se despegaron, Natsu toco tiernamente la cara sonrojada de Lucy hasta llegar a sus labios y después coloco las dos manos en el rostro de la chica y poco a poco empezó acercarse a ella, Lucy sentía como si no pudiera más su corazón latía más duro solo cerro los ojos hasta que los labios de Natsu tocaron los suyos.

Ese calor que había sentido con Gray, con Natsu fue diferente era un beso muy cálido mas que cálido era como si Natsu se fuera en ese momento ella hubiera muerto, necesitaba ese calor, ese tierno beso quería conservarlo para siempre, el calor que moraba en ese momento en su pecho, ese sentimiento tan raro y obsesivo que tenía quería que siempre estuviera con ella, y la única persona que podría activar cada una de esas cosas que necesitaba solo se las podría dar Natsu.

Natsu se separó de Lucy los dos estaban sonrojados, solo se miraron entonces los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo los dos voltearon a verlos, como los colores inundaron el cielo, después los dos se volvieron a ver.

-Te amo Natsu- dijo Lucy tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti Lucy- dijo Natsu.

Y así los dos se sumergieron en otro lindo y cálido beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto esperen aún falta el Epílogo XD Pasen a verlo :3 espero sus Reiviews<strong>


	8. Epílogo

**_EPILOGO_**

Magnolia 1 de Junio x793

Querida Mamá:

Hola como estas, perdón por no escribirte desde hace un año es que pasaron tantas cosas, mamá soy tan feliz ahora pero basta de saludos te contare lo que paso:

Te acuerdas de Natsu Dragneel, el chico que te conté en otra carta, que era un tonto eh inmaduro chico que me ayudo entrara en Fairy Tail, pues que crees, ahora él y yo somos noviosJ.

Si se lo que dirás, como fue eso que no decía que era un tonto y que jamás me enamoraría de él pues así fueron las cosas, hace un año mi amigo Gray se me confeso y yo pues estaba confundida ya que si me gustaba Gray pero me di cuenta que amaba a Natsu y pues mamá ya vez ahora él y yo somos pareja jajaja lo sé él y yo somos muy extraños.

Pero sabes él me ha dado mucha felicidad, me protege, me hace reír, me abraza y siempre me dice que nunca se separara de mí que siempre me va amar ( bueno también me besa eso es lo más lindo de él sus besos son cálidos llenan ese vacío que sentí cuando tú te fuiste) bueno no es como si él te fuera a sustituir, pero sabes el me brinda ese calor y ese amor que siempre necesite después de que tu te fuiste si ahora el en este momento él es la persona más importante para mí y la persona que siempre amare

Bueno eso es lo que pasa entre Natsu y yo, bueno por otro lado Gray y yo quedamos como amigos, es sorprendente después de lo ocurrido no nos sentimos incomodos cuando estamos cercas el uno del otro, aunque Natsu se muere de celos si estoy muy cercas de él jajajaja (lo que me gusta mucho) pero es no es lo más sorprendente, al parecer Gray se dio cuenta que también le gustaba Juvia (Aunque no lo critico pues yo estaba igual que él)

Y ha estado detrás de Juvia para que lo vuelva a querer pero Juvia hace como medio año empezó a salir con Lyon (Aunque sabes que pienso que solo lo hace para darle celos a Gray jajajaja pero aun así Gray trata de que Juvia vuelva a él.

Por lo demás no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Fairy Tail sigue siendo ruidoso, la ciudad va floreciendo poco a poco y se vuelve más hermosa, cada día más miembros se unen al gremio eso me hace feliz porque Fairy Tail ahora es mi familia.

Bueno y otra cosa, no te vayas a enojar Natsu al parecer quiere que nos casemos aunque yo no le eh dado respuesta pero creo que no soportare más tiempo y le diré que sí, ves mamá como me trae de perdida ese chico.

Mamá en un momento así me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, compartir esa felicidad pero sé que desde donde estés me miras y me apoyas…..

Me voy porque Natsu me está molestando de que nos vayamos a nuestra misión (es molesto a veces) pero aun así lo amo.

Cuídate mucho TE AMO MAMÁ…..

ATT: Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lucy que haces se nos hace tarde- dijo Natsu quien estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Ya voy, que desesperado eres- dijo Lucy poniendo la carta en su mesa.

Los dos salieron de la casa dirigiéndose a su misión.

-Lucy, entonces si te casaras conmigo- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

-Ya te dije no se déjame pensar- dijo Lucy burlona.

-OYE LUCY ACASO TE VAS A ENAMORAR DE NUEVO DE GRAY- dijo Natsu enojado.

-Ba cállate tonto- dijo Lucy dándole un beso a Natsu- Crees que me enamorare de Gray si estoy contigo.

Natsu se sonrojo y agarro la mano de la rubia y dijo- Bueno te daré más tiempo, pero debemos tener muchos hijos.

-Eh- fue lo último que dijo Lucy.

Y así los dos se fueron caminando hacia el atardecer.

FIN

**MINA LES AGRADEZCO QUE LO SIGUIERAN HASTA EL FINAL... Y PUES ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA QUE LES PARECIÓ NOS VEMOS EN OTRO NALU... SAYONARA...**


End file.
